If only
by Icefelis
Summary: They could have been good together. They were made for each other. They loved each other. But they hadn't fallen for each other.....TomoyoTouya


Disclaimer: I do not own Cards Captor Sakura.

Hi everyone. I felt like writing a one-shot as I am stuck in my other stories. I don't know why or where the idea came from, but well, this is it…

**If only…**

She stared at him without wavering, her eyes no longer shining, but a dull color. Because of pain? He could not tell. Everything about her, however, was the same. Her mouth was not set in a thin line, nor was her chest heaving or her fists tightly clenched at her side. She was a master he mused, or rather a mistress, at containing and hiding what she felt. Even so, he could still see the pain she felt reflecting in her eyes.  It was partly his fault he supposed; this pain was the consequence of his actions too. 

He should not have made that go so far, should not even have let her believe it was possible for them to be together. But he had… Why? Who knew? Tomoyo was a kind, gorgeous and talented girl. No, a woman now he thought as he looked her over. The child was gone, replaced by this beautiful and mature woman. He had let himself believe it could work between them, that they could fall in love and be happy again, together. He had been wrong, you cannot chose who you love, even if you know that this person would be the best person on earth for you…. He would always love her, but not as they had wished….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomoyo looked at the handsome man standing before her. A light breeze tousled his hair slightly. She wanted to run her hands through those silky strands of hair once again, to feel those hands running over her skin. Had they made love? No, it had been about two friends loving each other and finding comfort in each other…They had hoped to make love one day. But it would not happen. 

He was sorry. Yes, she could see it in his eyes, but it was not enough. She was sorry too. Being sorry would not stop the pain spreading through their bodies, would not bring back what they would lose. 

She had believed it would work, had given them a chance. How foolish she had been, she thought, to actually hope for it to be. They could have been so good together. Everybody told them they made a good couple. She guessed that, in many ways, they did. If only they could have fallen for each other. They loved each other, in many ways, but it was not enough. Even if they were made for each other, they had not fallen for one other. Would it have been too easy, too perfect?

She considered his form a moment. He was suffering from this too. She could feel it, see it in the way he stood. They were hurting together in this she guessed. Over what, however? The pain of knowing what could have been, of the companionship they were losing. They understood each other, had come to have this bond…It would not be anymore…She would always love him, but not as they had hoped…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They gazed at each other in silence, each contemplating with a dull pain in their hearts what could have been.

Finally, he was the one that broke the heavy silence. His words weren't an accusation, but only a statement.

"You still love him" The raven haired woman answered him in kind, never accusing him of anything either.

"You love another too." 

He nodded at her, watching her every move with an intense gaze. However, his eyes were soft as they looked at her. She raised a hand to his face, trailing her fingers down his cheek to his mouth, feeling the soft texture of his lips under her sensitive digits. She held his gaze as she did so. It was the last time they would be together like this, the last time… Slowly, she approached him, watching her hand slide down his chest to rest over his heart. It was time for goodbyes. She was good at those now, too good she thought.

He put one arm around the slim woman waist, the other going to cup her cheek. The tall man rubbed at the sensitive skin with his thumb, tilting her head up. It was time now, time to let go of each other. Who knows, maybe they could go back with those that had broken their hearts, those that still kept the broken pieces of it…

Slowly, the pair closed their eyes as their lips met. It was not a passionate, but rather a sweet and slow kiss. It was a bittersweet goodbye. No shock went through their bodies, nor did desire made itself known to them; only sadness and longing made their hearts ache. They broke contact, Tomoyo resting her forehead on his chest. She screwed her eyes shut, breathing in his scent a last time.

The lovers disentangled themselves, backing up a few spaces to look at each other with a deep understanding. What would happen now? Would they go back to their old loves? Would they try to find someone else to fall in love with? She guessed he would go back with him, and she would try to be with the owner of her heart too.

"I hope you will be happy with Eriol. He is a lucky man." A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth, merely a twist of her lips. 

"He is not the only lucky one. May you find happiness with Yukito." And maybe they would, maybe they would be able to go back to them and mend their relationships. But, their time together would be forever etched in their minds. This closeness would have to disappear with time, for their lovers would not like seeing them so close, would not necessarily thrust them when they would say that something that never was to begin with was finished between them. It was their last moment together. It was goodbye. And even if they had not fallen for each other, even if there was no passion between them, it still hurt to let go.

"Goodbye Tomoyo."

"Goodbye Touya"

Slowly, the brown haired man turned around and walked away. Tomoyo watched him go, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. If only…If only….

The end

Well, that's it. It seemed to me it had been a while since I last wrote something. I am presently working on another story that will have some Touya/Tomoyo too. This one can be some kind of test drive. So tell me if Touya is OCC or something please… 

Well, I hope you liked it. Review please, whether you find it good or bad… Thank you for reading.


End file.
